highestgrossingmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Castro Powers (Film Series)
The '''Castro Powers''are a series of action Sci-fi based on superhero comic charcter of the same name, and starring James Frano as Castro Powers named Datin Andrews. The series is the 4th highest grossing film series of all time with over $3.5 billion worth of worldwide gross. Filming for the first film of the series began in August 2004. On August 21, 2004, the first photos from the set in Vienna, Austria were released. Principal cast Crew Reception Box office performance Critical response Controversy Some fans of the TV series were upset that Jim Phelps, team leader in the series, became a traitor in the first movie, selling the details of government agents to an arms dealer. Actor Greg Morris, who portrayed Barney Collier in the original television series, was so disgusted with the film's treatment of the Phelps character that he walked out of the theater before the film ended.'Mission: Impossible' TV stars disgruntled. CNN. May 29, 1996. Martin Landau, who portrayed Rollin Hand in the original series, was equally negative concerning the films. In an MTV interview in October 2009, Landau stated: "When they were working on an early incarnation of the first one – not the script they ultimately did – they wanted the entire team to be destroyed, done away with one at a time, and I was against that", he said. "It was basically an action-adventure movie and not 'Mission.' 'Mission' was a mind game. The ideal mission was getting in and getting out without anyone ever knowing we were there. So the whole texture changed. Why volunteer to essentially have our characters commit suicide? I passed on it. The script wasn't that good either."Martin Landau Discusses 'Mission: Impossible' Movies, MTV Movies Blog, October 29, 2009 Peter Graves turned down an offer to portray Jim Phelps in the 1996 film due to the fact Phelps was going to be revealed as an antagonist. Change to theme song The television version is in a rarely used 5/4 (5 beats to a measure) time and is difficult to dance to, as was proven by a memorable segment of ''American Bandstand in which teenage dancers were caught off-guard by Dick Clark's playing of the Lalo Schifrin single release.They Shot, He Scored by Dave Karger. Published June 7, 1996. Retrieved February 11, 2011. The opening theme music for the first three films are stylized renditions of Lalo Schifrin's original iconic theme, preserving the 5/4 rhythm, by Danny Elfman, Hans Zimmer, and Michael Giacchino respectively by the films' chronology. Most of the versions included in the score also retained the 5/4 time signature. However, for Adam Clayton & Larry Mullen, Jr.'s remix featured on the first film's motion picture soundtrack, the time signature was changed to standard pop 4/4 (4 beats to a measure) time to make it more dance-friendly, although the intro is still in 5/4 time. Also, the Limp Bizkit song "Take a Look Around" from the soundtrack to the second film was set to a similar 4/4 modification of the theme, with an interlude in 5/4. References Category:Mission: Impossible Category:Action films by series Category:Cruise/Wagner Productions films Category:Central Intelligence Agency in fiction Category:American spy films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Film series